Beverage making apparatus has been produced which include a reservoir for holding a portion of heated water. The reservoir includes an inlet into the reservoir and an outlet from the reservoir and a heating element in association with the reservoir. Water is supplied to the reservoir, heated, and then moved to a spray head for dispensing over a beverage making substance. Heated water dispensed over the beverage making substance infuses the substance and produces a beverage.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying at least the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.